


Flavors

by softwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, non-Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Summary: A collection of kaisoo drabbles





	1. Moondust

**Pairing** : kaisoo  
**Genre** : au, fantasy  
**Rating** : pg-13  
**Word count** : 545

 

 

-

  
_Pit_

_Pat_

_Pit_

_Pat_

And in a second, drops of rain takes over the earth like thousands of bullets.

A male, skin a little pale looked out through the window, at the gloomy sky. He could hear the faint sound of thunder roaring far in the distance, the wind blowing violently and he immediately knew what was going to come in a matter of minutes; a storm. It had been a while since this kind of weather occurred. Kyungsoo could imagine perfectly how the sea, a few miles from the place, was behaving now; angry, huge waves crashing uncontrollably on the shore.

And strangely, he felt connected.

Kyungsoo was restless. His stomach had been flipping anxiously he wanted to vomit- all because his lover, _Jongin_ still hadn’t come home. It was only 6 in the evening, but the day was already dark like it would be at midnight. _Where was he?_

Sure, it must hurt him, the way Kyungsoo had screamed to his face that the relationship they were having was never going to work.

Jongin had been pushing at first, asking Kyungsoo over and over again to believe in him and elope together.

It wasn't easy. Kyungsoo was tired. He lost it. He screamed and Jongin left. Kyungsoo thought he could never forget Jongin’s hurt expression.

Done pacing around the living room, Kyungsoo found himself standing at the window again, looking outside. A silhouette caught by his peripheral vision and in a second, Kyungsoo was striding out of the front door.

His eyes trained on the figure advancing towards the cabin amidst the pouring rain. An enormous wolf, fur the color of midnight walked on all four, slowly. And as it stepped on the wooden floor of the cabin, the wolf morphed into its human form, wet skin glistening under the light coming from an oil lamp set outside the house.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered the name. His heart pounded manically against his ribcage. _His Jongin_ was back.

Later, as they cuddled under a thick blanket whilst listening to the rain gradually dying down, Kyungsoo kept on threading his fingers through Jongin’s damp hair. “I’m sorry.” The smaller male sighed.

Jongin closed his eyes for a second. “It’s okay. I understand. Sorry too for being forceful.”

Kyungsoo hummed and burrowed his head closer to Jongin’s neck.

Angling his head, Jongin swiftly caught the other male’s lips with his in a heated kiss.

The kiss was not long though. Regrettably, to breathe was something more important.

Jongin looked at his lover’s flushed face and couldn’t help but to lean in again, this time just for an innocent peck. _Sweet, too sweet._ Jongin felt like his lungs were stuffed with honey.

Kyungsoo fiddled with his fingers. “I’ve to go now. It’s getting late. Father would be mad if I am not home by dinner time.”

“It’s okay. Go."

Stealing another kiss, Kyungsoo then dragged himself out of the cabin.

Jongin trained his eyes on Kyungsoo as the smaller male walked a little into the forest, body then morphed into an animal being- a fox, gold in color that very much resembled Jongin’s eyes in his wolf form.

The little beast took one last look at the man- _the wolf_ who owned his heart, and, seeing the tan male smiling softly at him, gracefully disappeared into the night.

 

 


	2. Love Whisperer

**Pairing** : kaisoo  
 **Genre** : au, fluff  
 **Rating** : pg-13  
 **Word count** : 326

 

 

-

 

 

It's not like Kyungsoo is different from everyone else Jongin has met before. Kyungsoo is quiet, polite and has a thing for cooking, and Jongin has met a lot of people like that. But there's just something with the way Kyungsoo laughs, with his soft attentive eyes, and how his nimble fingers brush his hair that sometimes covers his eyes.

"You are doing that again." Kyungsoo's voice rings and takes him back to reality.

"Do what?"

"Looking at me so hard, sometimes it feels like you're staring past me."

Jongin smiles. "I love you." He utters, not caring that he completely ventures out of the topic.

Kyungsoo laughs. And for a moment Jongin feels like his breathe stops because Kyungsoo laughing is so beautiful and almost majestic. No, scratch 'almost'. It _is_ majestic.

"You're being ridiculous."

Jongin feigns offended. "I am being ridiculous for saying I love you?"

Kyungsoo tries holding back his laugh. Jongin feigning hurt or offended is so cute and funny. He bites his bottom lip, but the ghost of his smile is evident. "No, it's just that you said it so suddenly."

"Is it wrong? To say it out of nowhere?"

Kyungsoo slowly takes Jongin's hand in his. "No." The truth is, Kyungsoo likes it. He likes it when Jongin blurts the three words when he least expects it. He feels loved. He feels the love and affection Jongin has for him. "I... like it."

Right now, Jongin's face is so close to Kyungsoo's. His hands start sneaking beneath Kyungsoo's oversized pullover. "So I'm not ridiculous?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No." He chuckles.

Hearing his boyfriend's small chuckle, something down the pit of his stomach feels like burning. "Then I'll say it to you again." He puts his lips closer to Kyungsoo's ear. "I love you."

Kyungsoo swallows hard. Jongin's voice just now is making his knees weak. Slowly, he turns his head and whispers to Jongin's ear.

_"I love you too.”_

 

 


	3. Late Night

**Pairing** : kaisoo  
 **Genre** : non-au, fluff (?)  
 **Rating** : pg-13  
 **Word count** : 657

 

 

-

 

 

The car door closes with a loud thud, and it just takes a few seconds for his manager to drive away, leaving Kyungsoo to hurriedly walk inside the apartment building. Kyungsoo tries to not think too much about how nice that his manager would be coming home to a warm body of his wife on his bed, and to the sight of his sleeping child, by focusing on the coldness that is digging to his bones despite wearing a long sleeve under his bomber jacket.

He cringes when the door to their shared apartment creaks a little. He is feeling like a fugitive already, not wanting to wake up any of his group member.

It's 15 minutes past 3 in the morning, Kyungsoo gingerly notes before he shuts off his phone and gets ready for a quick shower. Filming today ended a bit early. Yesterday it was 5am. He rubs his tired eyes. The bed is waiting.

Just as he is adjusting the shower temperature, he hears a soft pitter-patter of someone walking outside the bathroom. _Did he wake anyone up?_ He doesn't have enough time to feel guilty when the bathroom door suddenly opens slowly and jet-black hair comes into his view.

"Hyung?" Jongin calls, voice just slightly above whispering, before he casually walks inside and locks the bathroom door behind.

Kyungsoo doesn't flinch even though his naked  body is on full view. It's like a small part of his mind has this default setting whenever it comes to Jongin, something like, _security; none_. And it's not like this is the first time they have done this, meeting secretly while the whole world is sleeping. He is however tongue-tied, suddenly all the exhaustion from the day's event comes crashing. "Did I wake you up?" He finally finds his voice as he wills his eyes to look somewhere when Jongin starts to strip himself.

"No, I was watching some videos." Jongin offers him a small smile before he lessens the distance between them and pushes Kyungsoo under the running shower. He helps Kyungsoo to wash his hair while the older cleans his body. Done with showering and getting into their pajamas respectively, Kyungsoo sits on the bathroom tiled sink while Jongin dries his hair with a towel.

It's sudden, when the younger pulls him into his embrace, and slowly rubbing his back. The action is soothing, and Kyungsoo feels a prick in his eyes. He takes a deep breath however, not wanting to let out the tears. "Thank you," he croaks out instead. It's at times like this, that he allows himself to be taken care of, to remind himself that there are people who don't mind a bit seeing this needy side of him, people who are ready to catch him if he fall even with all the extra luggages tied under his arms. People like Jongin. _Especially_ , Jongin.

Jongin lets out a chuckle before pulling Kyungsoo's chin upwards to face him in the eyes. "Thank you, too."

Somehow, they both know what are they thanking for towards each other no matter how vague it is. It's okay, no one else has to know.

Few minutes later, both of them are standing outside Kyungsoo's bedroom. It's time to part ways again. Although the both of them are pretty sure the other members knew about their relationship, Jongin and Kyungsoo are not ready to confront anything yet. Someday, of course.

"I'll see you later?" Jongin asks. They have to wake up in a few hours for yet another busy day. Living under the public scrutiny is unforgiving, but it's the life they chose.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Later," he nods before he pulls away his pinky finger from Jongin's tender hold.

As he watches Jongin's strong back disappearing into his own room, Kyungsoo has a thought, that maybe, most probably, Jongin could be that someone warm waiting for him at home in the future, and Kyungsoo would be his.


	4. Late Night

**Pairing** : kaisoo  
 **Genre** : non au, fluff  
 **Rating** : pg-13  
 **Word count** : 657

 

 

-

 

 

The car door closes with a loud thud, and it just takes a few seconds for his manager to drive away, leaving Kyungsoo to hurriedly walk inside the apartment building. Kyungsoo tries to not think too much about how nice that his manager would be coming home to a warm body of his wife on his bed, and to the sight of his sleeping child, by focusing on the coldness that is digging to his bones despite wearing a long sleeve under his bomber jacket.

He cringes when the door to their shared apartment creaks a little. He is feeling like a fugitive already, not wanting to wake up any of his group member.

It's 15 minutes past 3 in the morning, Kyungsoo gingerly notes before he shuts off his phone and gets ready for a quick shower. Filming today ended a bit early. Yesterday it was 5am. He rubs his tired eyes. The bed is waiting.

Just as he is adjusting the shower temperature, he hears a soft pitter-patter of someone walking outside the bathroom. _ _Did he wake anyone up?__  He doesn't have enough time to feel guilty when the bathroom door suddenly opens slowly and jet-black hair comes into his view.

"Hyung?" Jongin calls, voice just slightly above whispering, before he casually walks inside and locks the bathroom door behind.

Kyungsoo doesn't flinch even though his naked  body is on full view. It's like a small part of his mind has this default setting whenever it comes to Jongin, something like, __security; none__. And it's not like this is the first time they have done this, meeting secretly while the whole world is sleeping. He is however tongue-tied, suddenly all the exhaustion from the day's event comes crashing. "Did I wake you up?" He finally finds his voice as he wills his eyes to look somewhere when Jongin starts to strip himself.

"No, I was watching some videos." Jongin offers him a small smile before he lessens the distance between them and pushes Kyungsoo under the running shower. He helps Kyungsoo to wash his hair while the older cleans his body. Done with showering and getting into their pajamas respectively, Kyungsoo sits on the bathroom tiled sink while Jongin dries his hair with a towel.

It's sudden, when the younger pulls him into his embrace, and slowly rubbing his back. The action is soothing, and Kyungsoo feels a prick in his eyes. He takes a deep breath however, not wanting to let out the tears. "Thank you," he croaks out instead. It's at times like this, that he allows himself to be taken care of, to remind himself that there are people who don't mind a bit seeing this needy side of him, people who are ready to catch him if he fall even with all the extra luggages tied under his arms. People like Jongin. __Especially__ , Jongin.

Jongin lets out a chuckle before pulling Kyungsoo's chin upwards to face him in the eyes. "Thank you, too."

Somehow, they both know what are they thanking for towards each other no matter how vague it is. It's okay, no one else has to know.

Few minutes later, both of them are standing outside Kyungsoo's bedroom. It's time to part ways again. Although the both of them are pretty sure the other members knew about their relationship, Jongin and Kyungsoo are not ready to confront anything yet. Someday, of course.

"I'll see you later?" Jongin asks. They have to wake up in a few hours for yet another busy day. Living under the public scrutiny is unforgiving, but it's the life they chose.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Later," he nods before he pulls away his pinky finger from Jongin's tender hold.

As he watches Jongin's strong back disappearing into his own room, Kyungsoo has a thought, that maybe, most probably, Jongin could be that someone warm waiting for him at home in the future, and Kyungsoo would be his.


End file.
